Gh Teens: The New Generation
by Megs6292
Summary: This story is linked with Always and Forever. It's about how Maxie and Jesse's daughter balance junior high and being a teenager with Jesse being sick.
1. Chapter 1: Romance at Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Jessica, Belle, Megan and Kirsten had been in the gym at Pine Valley Junior High. They had been cheering their butts off since they had signed into the camp. When they finally got a break Megan pulled Jessica aside and asked "What did Landon want and don't say nothing I seen all that hand holding you were doing." "Okay he wants me to meet him in the gym later." Jessica said waiting for Megan's response. "Later at night?" Megan asked. "Maybe I shouldn't do it. I mean with all that's going on at home in PC." Megan took Jessica by her shoulders and said "Jessica as your best friend I'm saying your dad wanted you to have fun and that's what he meant." "Okay I'll go."

When Jessica, Kirsten, Belle and Megan got back to the room they subtly went into the bathroom so Alex wouldn't see them and start barking about how Jessica couldn't have Landon because they hooked up. They crimped Jessica's hair did her make-up everything. Later that night Jessica met Landon in the gym like they planed and started talking. "I haven't gotten to talk to you much at school lately." "Yeah I've been- preoccupied." Jessica said her dad crossing her mind again. "We better go so we don't get caught." Jessica said not wanting to get in trouble. Landon grabbed her arm and said " I'm here if you need me." Jessica smiled not wanting to leave. Landon tilted his head then Jessica tilted hers as they leaned in and kissed good-bye.

When Jessica got back her head was still spinning from the kiss. She didn't want to wake Megan, Kirsten and Belle so she walked in as quietly as possible. She got out her diary and started writing.

Dear Diary,

I just got back from being at the gym with Landon and he kissed me! My head is still spinning. We got into the subject of my dad and things got kind of touchy but otherwise it was PERFECT! We go back home to PC tomorrow I hope nothings happened if anything bad did happen while I was gone I'll never forgive myself…

Jessica

11/24/05

Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A/N: This is a continuation from chapter 9 of Always and Forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

It was the day they were going home. They were doing the usual-cheering their butts off. Then out of the corner of her eye Jessica noticed Landon was watching her. She smiled at him. Kirsten, Megan and Belle exchanged glances. Megan mouthed "Spill it." Jessica mouthed back "Later okay?" Just then the coach noticed they were talking and said "Is something wrong, can you share it with the rest of the squad?" "Nothings wrong, Megan was just having a problem with the cheer and I was closest so I helped her." Jessica said glancing at Megan. The coach gave them a look but let it go.

After practice was over The coach said "practices would still be going on at PCJH Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday." "We will also have cheer camp again next week at the same spot but we'll be preparing for compition. After the coach got done talking Jessica said "I'll be right back." "Hi." Jessica said. "You did really good." Landon said. "Thank you." Jessica said. As they were walking back without noticing They had each others hand. When the got back to the room Landon kissed her good-bye and said "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow at school?" "Yeah." Jessica said.

When Jessica got back into the room Megan, Belle and Kirsten started pumping her for information about the night before. Jessica said "He kissed me!" Then Alex came over and said "He not your boyfriend, we were together a lot longer!" "Alex last year when he broke up with you we talked about a lot of things and he decided he wanted to be with me." Jessica said trying to control the urge to claw her eyes out. "This isn't over yet!' Was all Alex said before walking away. Then the coach went into the room to help them get there things outside to wait for the people that drove them there to pick them up.

A/N: R&R 


End file.
